Rencontre Impromptue 1
by Maya05
Summary: Un soir... alors que les frères étaient sur une nouvelle chasse qui plonge les gens dans un coma profond... Sam fait la rencontre de trois jeune femme... plus tard Sam retrouve son frère inconscient ainsi qu'une des jeunes femmes. La fic se situeaprè217
1. Chapter 1: Trois créature de rêves

Et voici, une nouvelle fic… fic qui a été écrit depuis trèssssssss longtemps. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'est que la première de la saga.

Au départ, je l'ai commencé pour déconner car les personnages inventés sont inspirés de personne que j'apprécie réellement. Ensuite, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires… ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bon allez, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture.

**Rencontre Impromptue #1**

**Chapitre 1 : Trois créature de rêves**

Sam était au volant de la Chevy et roulait en direction de New jersey car après avoir fait des recherches pour trouver une nouvelle chasse… Le cadet avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à cette endroit… Il avait lu que des personnes tombaient dans un coma profond et mourraient de blessures par arme blanche. Cela lui avait paru étrange… et en avait parlé à Dean…Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient partis avec l'Impala pour enquêter…

Une fois arrivé, Sam se gara sur le parking d'un motel et fixa son frère entrain de dormir une idée saugrenue lui vain a l'esprit…. Il regarda successivement le klaxonne et son frère puis…il appuya dessus ce qui fit sursauter Dean qui grommela sur son imbécile de frère….

_ On est arrivé ! Grincheux… dit-il sur un ton amusé  
_ Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, j'en meurs de joie… répondit-il de mauvaise humeur…

L'instant d'après, ils prirent une chambre et commencèrent à installer leurs affaires.

_ « Et si on allait manger ?… en même temps on pourra poser quelques questions ? » Proposa Dean  
_ « Ok, j'ai vu un snack plus bas on a qu'a y aller à pieds. »

Au bar, Dean commanda leurs menus le temps que Sam trouvait une table. Il en aperçut une derrière deux routiers qui étaient en pleine discussion…

_ « Tu sais l'ado qui travaillait ici, le petit blond avec des cheveux frisés ?  
_ Ah oui, Mickael !  
_ Oui, Mickael Hets et bien sa copine est tombée dans le coma, et elle est morte hier soir. Le pauvre il n'a pas arrêté de raconter au flic que c'était un monstre qui s'en est pris à eux. Ils ont du l'interner.  
_ Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?  
_ Je connais le père de la fille. »

Dean arriva les bras chargés de nourritures avec un sourire béa sur le visage…

_ « Tien voilà pour toi et ça… c'est pour moi. » Lui dit-il en lui montrant un gros hamburger…  
_ Pourquoi tu affiches se sourire ? Demanda le cadet perplexe…  
_ Tout simplement par ce que cette jeune femme est trop… dit il en finissant sa phrase d'une expression la plus claire possible…  
_ « OK ! » Répondit Sam exaspéré par le comportement immature de son frère… « Sinon, je sais où aller voir pour notre enquête. »  
_ Et où ? Répondit-il la bouche pleine de nourriture…

Sam lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre les deux routiers…

_ « Ok, donc on avait raison c'est bien surnaturel…  
_ Yep !  
_ Et, si on allait au café dans face pour avoir plus de renseignements ? Proposa l'aîné  
_ Non, je n'ai pas trop envie, je vais plutôt aller faire des recherches. Tu as qu'à y aller s'en moi.  
_ Ok, mais viens pas te plaindre après. »

Dean partit en face alors que Sam remonta la petite ruelle. En faisant la route il entendit un crie. Il se précipita en direction de la voix et se retrouva en face d'un homme et d'une femme. L'homme se tourna pour le dévisager, il avait une marque étrange sur le front et un regard assassin. Sam sortit son arme et tira plusieurs fois avec du gros sel. Cela ne fit rien mais il disparu quand même. La jeune femme resta par terre choquée.

_ « Vous allez bien ? » Lui demanda t-il  
_ « Euh, oui, merci mais je crois que je deviens folle!  
_ Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, il s'est bien évaporé. » Le rassura t-il avec un sourire timide.

Elle le regarda bizarrement, pourquoi restait-il aussi calme en face d'une chose aussi étrange.

_ « Je m'appelle Alexa.  
_ Moi c'est Sam.  
_ Tu peux me raccompagner, s'il te plait? » Lui demanda telle de peur de restait toute seule et de plus être en compagnie d'un si bel homme n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
_ « Ok, tu habites où ?  
_ Je suis dans le motel en haut de cette ruelle. Je fais le tour des …tats-Unis avec quelques copines.  
_ Ok, on va au même endroit, mon frère et moi faisons la même chose que vous.  
_ Ah oui. »

Le silence s'installa, Sam la trouvait très jolie, elle était brune avec des cheveux long, son teint était pâle mais refaisait sortir la couleur de ses yeux bleus. Elle avait des formes parfaites et Sam n'était pas insensible à son charme.

_ « Me voilà arrivée. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu veux entrer, j'aimerais présenter mon sauveur à mes amies. »  
Sam hésita et se dit pourquoi pas…  
_ « Ok, mais pas longtemps. » Ajouta t-il dans un sourire timide…

Elle ouvrit la porte… dedans, se trouvaient deux magnifiques jeunes femmes dans la pièce principale. Sam eut une petite pensée pour son frère qui devait être seul dans le bar et cela le faisait rire.

_ « Donc, je te présente Luna. » Cette dernière le salua avec son plus beau sourire…

Il la trouva très jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient au bas de son dos.., elle était parfaite mais son amie aussi… il pensait vraiment que son frère manquait quelque chose car lui se trouvait au milieu de très belles créatures.

_ « Et je te présente Maya, ma sœur !  
_ Enchanté. » Dit-il simplement.  
_ Où as tu trouvé ce bel étalon ? » Demanda Luna scrutant Sam du pied à la tête en se pinçant les lèvres…  
_ « Dans la ruelle, il m'a sauvé la vie !  
_ A bon, tu vas bien au moins ? » S'inquiéta Maya  
_ « Oui, très bien. »

Sam passa la soirée avec ses demoiselles, il rigola beaucoup. Quand Dean arriva au motel, il n'y avait personne. Il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Sam…Il le chercha dans toutes les pièces mais aucun signe de son frère… une peur l'envahis… il l'avait encore une fois perdu…mais il décida de ne pas succomber à la panique et de l'appeler sur son portable…

_ Aller, décroche… Dit-il de plus en plus inquiet…  
_ « Halo !  
_ Sam, t'es où ? Il est 3 heures du mat ? Je croyais que tu devais faire des recherches ? S'énerva Dean  
_ Oui, mais j'ai eu un contre temps.  
_ Tu vas bien au moins, et c'est quoi tout ces bruits que j'entends derrière toi ?  
_ Oui, je vais bien et ce que tu entends derrière moi c'est Luna, Maya et Alexa qui sont toutes les trois supers jolies.  
_ Sam, arrêtes tes conneries, je sais très bien que t'es pas avec des filles encore s'il y en aurait qu'une je te croirais mais la non désolé.  
_ Si tu ne me crois pas, sors de la chambre et regarde sur ta droite ?  
_ Franchement Sam, t'es lourd ! » Dean fit quand même ce que son frère lui avait dit. Et il vit avec surprise trois femmes sexy avec son frère.  
_ Sam, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Dit-il la bouche entrouverte  
_ J'arrive, je vais tout te raconter. » Puis il raccrocha.

Dean était dégoûté de n'avoir pas était convié à la fête et une fois Sam rentré il lui faisait bien comprendre.

_ « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé quand tu as rencontré ces trois bombes ?  
_ Par ce que je n'y ai pas pensé.  
_ Sam, t'as quoi dans le cerveau, quand tu rencontres des filles comme ça, tu m'appelle et vite. Dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils…  
_ Dean, t'as pas fini un peu de faire le bébé ?  
_ Moi, faire le bébé ?  
_ Oui, enfin bref, j'ai pu entrevoir un démon qui je pense ne dois pas être indifférent sur notre enquête.  
_ Tu la vu où ?  
_ Dans la ruelle, il attaquait Alexa. Et quand j'ai tiré il s'est évaporé mais le sel ne lui fait aucun effet.  
_ Ok, t'as remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir ?  
_ Oui, il avait une marque étrange sur le front.  
_ Ok, demain je vais voir ce Mickael Herts et toi tu feras des recherches.  
Mais comment ta pu m'oublier. » Lui dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Sam riait de bon cœur en voyant son frère réagir de cette manière…


	2. Chapter 2 : La ruelle

**Chapitre 2 : la ruelle.**

Le lendemain, Dean alla à l'hôpital psychiatrique où Mickael était interné… Avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment… l'aîné des Winchester desserra légèrement sa cravate…  
_ J'ai horreur de ces choses… pensa Dean tout haut…

Une fois à l'intérieur… Dean se dirigea vers l'accueil…

_ « Bonjour, je voudrais voir Mickael Herts, s'il vous plait ?  
_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une vieille infirmière peu accueillante…  
_ Je suis l'agent Brown, je travaille pour le FBI. » Lui dit-il en lui montrant sa plaque avec un sourire moqueur... L'infirmière examina bien la carte avant de jeter un regard froid à Dean…  
_ « Suivez-moi… Au bout de quelques minutes de marches dans un silence important, l'infirmière demanda à l'agent… « Vous n'avez pas assez harcelé ce jeune homme ? »  
Dean qui commençait à être agacé par cette soignante lui répondit sèchement…  
_ On a trouvé une nouvelle piste donc je voulais en parler à ce cher Mickael. »

L'infirmière ne lui répondit pas mais lui montra d'un geste de la main la position du jeune homme… Puis le regarda sévèrement avant de s'éloigner pour reprendre son poste…  
Dean regarda bizarrement l'employée avant de s'approcher de Mickael… Une fois près de lui, il entama la conversation…

_ Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda t-il amicalement…  
_ « Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda perplexe le jeune homme…  
_ Je suis l'inspecteur Brown, je voudrais savoir ce qui c'est passé le soir de l'agression de ton amie ?  
_ Je l'ai déjà dit à vos collègues et ils ne m'ont pas cru, maintenant, je suis coincé ici… Dit-il avec écoeurement…  
_ Moi, je vais te croire alors dit-le moi… Dit-il en espérant que cela suffira…  
_ Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, j'étais dans une ruelle avec Ashley, on voulait aller manger un truc et là un homme avec une marque étrange sur le front m'a frappé et il a pris Ashley par la gorge et avec son autre main et lui à enfoncé quelque chose dans le crâne puis, elle s'est évanouie et lui… à disparu… Dit-il en étant encore tout tremblant avec un regard apeuré…  
_ Ok ! La ruelle que vous parlez c'est celle qui est entre le motel et le snack ?  
_ Oui, vous me croyez vraiment ? Demanda t-il avec espoir…  
Dean le regarda avec tristesse mais lui répondit franchement…  
_ Oui, je te crois et je vais tous faire pour venger ton amie…. »

Alors que Dean était entrain d'interroger Mickael, Sam faisait des recherches sur la marque du démon. Mais, il ne trouvait rien de bien intéressant sur ce démon ou même sur cette ville…

Quand Dean revint de l'hôpital… il vit Sam toujours sur son ordinateur.

_ « T'as toujours rien trouvé ?  
_ Non, rien du tout mais je ne désespère pas. » Lui dit-il avec détermination.  
_ « Le démon que tu as vu hier soir c'était bien notre homme. »  
_ Ok ! Je m'en doutais un peu mais vas y… raconte ce que t'a appris…  
Dean lui raconta le récit de Mickael...  
_ « Tu as une idée du démon ? Demanda le cadet.  
_ Non… Aucune idée, j'en ai jamais entendu parler…  
_ C'est peut être un génie ?  
_ Non, un génie ne t'enfonce pas un truc dans le crâne… de plus, il ne laisse pas les victimes inconscientes…. Et il se cache de préférence dans un endroit isolé….

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères qui cherchaient quel genre de démon pouvait être sujet à ses attaques…

_ Je pense que ce soir on va aller dans cette ruelle pour l'examiner un peu plus… Proposa Dean  
_ Je suis partant…  
_ Ok… Sinon rien de neuf ? Demanda Dean  
_ Euh !! Comme tu me le demandes, les filles nous on apportait le petit déjeuner, mais c'est bête que tu n'étais pas là, en plus Luna voulait faire ta connaissance. » Lui dit-il en rigolant  
Dean le regarda avec tristesse... en deux jours il avait manqué l'opportunité de rencontrer de vraie bombes…  
_ « C'est malin, je n'ai vraiment pas de veine en ce moment…. Pourquoi, vous me faite ça ? » Dit-il en s'adressant au plafond.

Le soir arriva très vite… les frères avaient pris quelques armes avant d'aller dans la ruelle.  
_ « Je ne capte rien avec l'E.M.F, ce n'est pas un esprit… constata Dean…  
_ Je m'en douter un peu. » Lui répondit Sam…

Le silence revient auprès des frères mais un crie strident résonna dans la pénombre… Sam et Dean se regardèrent un instant avant de se précipiter vers la source du crie… Le cadet était parti en premier laissant Dean derrière lui… celui-ci s'arrêta net quand un homme avec une marque étrange sur le front lui coupa le chemin…. Sam ne l'ayant pas vu continua sa course….

Dean fixa son adversaire qui faisait une tête de plus que lui… celui-ci le regardait avec haine… Dean sortit son revolver et vida son chargeur sur le démon qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre….  
_ « Et merde !! » Cria Dean de mauvaise humeur...

Le démon fixa Dean avec amusement puis… lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya dans les poubelles. L'aîné se releva avec difficulté mais traitant le démon de tous les noms…  
Celui-ci s'approcha, et coinça Dean contre le mur… L'aîné essaya de se défendre tant bien que mal mais le démon avait le dessus sur lui… Il lui attrapa la gorge et le souleva de quelques millimètres... Dean ne pouvait rien faire… le démon était entrain de l'étrangler, il essaya de se débattre mais en vain, il vit la deuxième main se rapprocher dangereusement de son crâne, une épine étrange sortie de la paume de sa main… Le démon prit un malin plaisir à la lui enfoncer avec rage….

Dean ressentit une douleur intense dans le crâne… une migraine effroyable l'envahi… Un crie strident sortit de sa gorge suivit d'une grimace puis… il se sentit partir dans un brouillard épais… avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur…. Le démon lâcha prise, laissant Dean s'écraser lourdement sur le béton humide de la petite ruelle….

Sam courrait vers la provenance du crie… il constata que la personne était Luna…elle était évanouie mais… il vit le démon disparaître au même moment… Il s'approcha de Luna et regarda si elle respirait encore…. A ce moment là… il entendit des coups de feu….Il chercha son frère mais il n'était pas derrière lui… la peur de perdre son aîné l'envahie… Il refit le chemin inverse en toute hâte et criant :  
_ « Dean !!!!! »

En s'approchant de l'endroit…il vit une forme qui gisait sur le sol… cette personne était inconsciente… plus il s'en approchait et plus il le reconnu… c'était bel et bien Dean…. Ses peurs se confirmèrent…

_ « Et, merde Dean !!! » Il prit son téléphone portable et commença à faire le numéro des urgences.  
_ « Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça. » Dit une voix féminine  
_ « Pourquoi ?» Demanda Sam qu'il ne voyait pas la femme….  
_ « Les médecins vont faire quoi ? Ton frère et Luna sont dans le coma, et leurs états resteront stables pour le moment mais si nous voulons garder un contact avec eux on ne doit pas appeler les urgences…  
_ Pourquoi pour le moment ? Demanda Sam qui était de plus en plus perdu par les propos de cette inconnue…  
_ Tu as bien lu les journaux, il meurt par une arme blanche. Ma théorie c'est que quelqu'un les pourchasses. Mais si tu veux revoir ton frère n'appelle pas les secours car on arrivera mieux sans eux dans nos pattes. Je te jure que si leur état s'aggrave, on les emmènera à l'hôpital. » Dit-elle sur un ton assuré mais autoritaire…

Sam ne savait pas pourquoi mais il la croyait, pourtant il ne la voyait pas, mais il avait envie de lui faire confiance.  
_ « Ok, je n'appelle pas les secours mais montrez-vous et présentez-vous ? » Dit-il énervé…

A ses mots, elle sortie de l'ombre…Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand il la vit…


End file.
